Un Indoraptor à Poudlard
by odvie
Summary: Quand Severus Rogue se fait sauver la vie par un étrange lézard noir bipède, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : découvrir ce que c'est et, s'il s'agit d'un animagus, de qui il s'agit. S'ensuit une longue traque ou il va essayer de récolter des indices qui le mèneront plus ou moins vite à sa cible.
1. Chapter 1

**Un indoraptor à Poudlard**

Bonjour, ne me demandez surtout pas d'ou vient cette idée (je blâme mon cerveau sur ce coup, et ma meilleure amie qui n'a fait qu'encourager l'écriture et la publication). Donc, ce seront des chapitres courts, pas trop sérieux (vous me connaissez) et surtout un gros casse-tête pour notre maître des potions préféré.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire et retrouvailles au prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre mouvementée

"Un troll dans les cachots !"

Quirrell traversa la Grande Salle en courant comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Un troll ! Dans les cachots !"

Le professeur Rogue commença à se poser de sérieuses questions.

"Je voulais juste vous prévenir..."

L'homme au turban s'évanouit et tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Il y eut un brouhaha monstre dans la salle jusqu'à ce que le Directeur réussisse à remettre de l'ordre et à ordonner l'évacuation des élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Sans réfléchir, le maître des potions se précipita par une porte dérobée : il devait à tout prix vérifier si tout était intact au 3ème étage !

Le troll errait dans les cachots, à la recherche de nourriture et surtout de la sortie de cet endroit qui n'était pas du tout son habitât naturel ! Tout était trop sombre, trop étroit et il manquait l'air frais de l'extérieur. Frustré, il donna un coup de masse dans le mur le plus proche, brisant la pierre et faisant trembler l'espace. Çà défoulait, mais çà n'aidait pas pour autant. Il entendit un grognement menaçant et une créature noire étrange marchait lentement vers lui. Un dragon ! C'était un dragon ! Peut-être un jeune mais s'il y avait un jeune ici, la mère ne devait pas être loin et le carboniserait ! Le "dragon" siffla dangereusement et chargea, provoquant la fuite du troll dans les étages supérieurs.

Il sema le dragon au premier étage et reprit sa recherche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve trois jeunes sorciers qui pourraient lui servir volontiers de casse-croûte.

Severus jura : le cerbère était détaché ! Qui avait eu l'idée de détacher ce chien ?! Il réussit à éviter l'une des têtes mais une autre le saisit à la jambe et le souleva comme rien avant qu'une deuxième ne l'attrape par le torse. Il était finit : si cette bestiole ne le déchirait pas en deux, il allait finir secoué comme une poupée de chiffons !

"RROOAARRR !"

Le chien s'arrêta, surprit par le cri animal et le professeur put voir la créature : un étrange lézard noir avec une rayure horizontale jaune... Était-ce un dinosaure ? Il se rappelait vaguement des livres de Lily à ce sujet. Il estimait la hauteur au garrot à au moins 2 mètres, et ces longues griffes ne devaient pas être décoratives !

Le chien grogna et le lézard géant en fit de même, tapotant une griffe sur le sol, comme s'il perdait patience. Sans prévenir, il chargea le chien et lui bondit dessus dans un rugissement perçant.

Le professeur fut lâché dans la lutte, sa jambe ensanglantée tremblait violemment : un nerf avait dû être touché. Il avait également des blessures au torse à cause du chien et une longue griffe dans le dos qui provenait du reptile. Par chance, sa baguette était intacte, et son bras droit aussi. Il se jeta quelques sortilèges pour stopper les hémorragies et contenir la douleur avant de se lever difficilement et de voir les deux animaux se battre violemment. Le chien avait certes 3 têtes mais il semblait que l'adversaire savait très bien utiliser ses griffes et sa vitesse en plus de ses crocs. Finalement, le canidé se fit mordre à la truffe et couina de douleur avant de reculer, effrayé par cet adversaire qui n'avait visiblement pas peur de lui. Et çà, le cerbère ne savait pas comment gérer un adversaire combatif qui n'était pas effrayé. Il recula et retourna dans la salle de la trappe, la queue entre les pattes tandis que le lézard géant rugissait sa victoire, portant diverses marques de morsures.

Severus n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre : qu'était cet animal ? Était l'un des animaux de compagnie de Hagrid ? Non, ce regard était trop intelligent pour être celui d'une créature dangereuse qu'Hagrid appréciait tant. Cet animal n'en n'était pas donc un, du moins, pas totalement.

"Animagus. Souffla le professeur, attirant le regard ambré dans sa direction. Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?"

La créature hocha la tête positivement puis tourna la tête derrière elle comme si elle entendait un bruit.

"Ne partez pas ! Appela le professeur. Vous êtes blessé ! Il faut vous soigner !"

Il tendit la main vers l'animal qui se redressa dans un ronflement agacé avant de prendre le large. Le professeur observa sa démarche bipède. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais ce n'était certainement pas un dragon... Était-ce un animagus ? Une bestiole appartenant à Hagrid ? Il devait savoir ce que c'était, et surtout pourquoi cette bestiole lui avait sauvé la vie du chien à 3 trois têtes.

Plus tard, il dut gérer la découverte du troll assommé dans les toilettes du 1er étage et retrouva ses Serpentards sains et sauf dans la salle commune avant de se rappeler de quelque chose de dérangeant: si le troll se trouvait à l'origine dans les cachots, comment s'était-il retrouvé aussi rapidement au 1er étage ? Et si ses serpents étaient tombés dessus en descendant ? Ou bien les poufsouffles ? Et surtout, qui était l'abruti qui avait eu l'idée de détacher le cerbère ?

Et enfin, qu'était cet animal étrange qu'il venait de redessiner à la plume sur un parchemin ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la bête en détail, mais il avait bien retracé sa silhouette fine, sa couleur noir ébène, ses pattes postérieures puissantes, ses pattes aux longes griffes à l'avant et surtout la tête longiligne aux crocs semblables à ceux d'un crocodile.

Il aurait ses réponses, tôt ou tard, mais en attendant, il devait soigner ses plaies et malheureusement préparer ses cours pour le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Hagrid

Le lendemain de l'attaque du troll, le sombre professeur avait boité jusqu'à la hutte de Hagrid, bien décidé à vérifier sa première hypothèse.

"Professeur Rogue. Accueillit le géant d'une voix bourrue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Avez-vous besoin de corne de licorne ou d'autre chose ?

-Non Hagrid, Siffla douloureusement le maître des potions. J'ai surtout quelques questions à propos de vos animaux de compagnie. N'auriez-vous pas par hasard une sorte de grand reptile noir marchant sur ses pattes arrières et capable de vous arracher un membre en un seul coup de croc ?

-Un reptile ? S'étonna Hagrid. Désolé Professeur, mais il n'y a pas ce genre d'animal dans la forêt Interdite, à part les serpents du coin, je ne vois pas du tout. Puis-je avoir plus de détails sur cette créature ?

-Grand, environ 2 mètres au garrot, des longues griffes, des pattes arrières puissantes, des crocs, et surtout capable de battre votre maudit chien à 3 têtes à la lutte et à le renvoyer à la niche.

-Je suis certain que Touffu ne voulait pas faire de mal...

-Çà reste à prouver. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce reptile est quelque part dans les terres de Poudlard. N'avez-vous jamais croisé d'empreinte d'animal qui sortaient de l'ordinaire dans la forêt ou dans le parc ?

-Si, quelque fois. Des empreinte à 3 doigts, mais c'est tout. Des traces de griffures sur les troncs d'arbres de temps en temps, mais rien de plus. Ce qui fait çà ne décime pas la faune car les centaures m'en auraient parlé. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un animal dangereux, Professeur. Incompris, mais pas dangereux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais ravi de croiser cette créature."

Le professeur haussa un sourcil dédaigneux : jamais il ne laisserait Hagrid attraper ce lézard géant ! Il l'avait vu en premier ! Cet animal était à lui ! Et il l'aurait en premier !

Bon, après avoir rencontré les Sombrals, Crockdur et d'autres créatures de la Forêt Interdite, il était à présent certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal de compagnie du garde-chasse. Un ou une animagus donc...

Le lendemain, il fut dépité de voir le demi-géant se promener dans le parc avec un quartier de viande.

"Ne me dîtes pas qu'il...

-Petit, petit, petit...

-Par Merlin..."

Si Hagrid réussissait à attraper cette bestiole comme çà, le maître des Potions donnerait de l'herbe à chats trafiquée au professeur McGonagall.

...

Pas qu'il ait besoin de çà pour lui en donner afin de lui pourrir un peu la journée de temps à autre...

Il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse de temps en temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Infirmerie de Poudlard

Même s'il n'aimait pas y aller pour des raisons purement personnelles (à savoir le fait que Mme Pomfresh soit tout simplement terrifiante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait), le professeur Rogue devait parfois s'y rendre pour y livrer des potions fraîchement brassées, ou parce qu'un de ses serpents s'y trouvait. Aujourd'hui, ce fut dans le cadre d'une enquête.

"Dîtes-moi, Poppy, auriez-vous eu des élèves blessés le soir d'Halloween ou le lendemain ? J'ai des raisons de croire que quelqu'un s'est amusé à libérer le cerbère de Hagrid et il est impossible qu'il ou elle ait pu s'échapper indemne.

-Severus, depuis quand êtes-vous inquiet pour la santé d'un éventuel jeune sorcier plus téméraire que d'habitude ?

-..."

Elle marquait un point. A part ses serpentards, il ne se préoccupait que rarement des autres. Mais il voulait impérativement trouver qui était la créature.

"Personne donc n'est venu ces derniers jours ? Insista le maître des potions.

-Pas plus que d'habitude : sortilèges jetés sans faire attention, accident de Quidditch, accident d'escalier, rien d'inhabituel.

Donc, la personne qui avait affronté le cerbère deux jours auparavant n'était jamais allé à l'Infirmerie. Bon à savoir, surtout qu'il ou elle serait certainement souffrant de ses blessures car, à part lui et Poppy, il n'y avait pas d'autre guérisseur dans le château.

"Je vais te trouver, Sac à Main, et crois-moi : tu vas entendre parler du pays et récurer les chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité."

Il l'aurait ce lézard, il l'aurait !


	4. Chapter 4

Etant donné qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un membre de l'équipe professorale, cet animagus ne pouvait être qu'un élève de 7ème année.

C'était l'hypothèse actuelle du maître des potions qui faisait mentalement une liste des suspects potentiels.

Des poufsouffles ? Non, impossible... Juste, non. Aucun de ces blaireaux ne serait assez fou pour devenir animagus et encore moins se transformer en une telle bestiole. Donc non.

Vraiment, non.

Des gryffondors ? Pas qu'ils soient très intelligents... Après il se rappelait des Marauders et ce groupe de demeurés (selon lui) avait réussi l'exploit de devenir animagus. Peut-être des gryffondors dans ce cas... Mais le reptile géant ne collait pas vraiment avec le profil... Et McGonagall l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre... Et en aurait parlé également...

Donc, pas de gryffondor.

Non.

Serdaigle ? Cette bande de rats de bibliothèque ? Aucun risque... Aucun livre sur les animagi ne se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Aucun d'eux ne deviendrait un animagus. C'était juste impensable ! Ils ne sortaient jamais le nez de leurs livres, alors se transformer en animal et se battre contre un chien géant à 3 têtes...

Non.

Des serpentards ? Oh qu'est-ce qu'il serait fier... Si le suspect provenait de sa maison, il serait plus que ravi de l'exhiber devant McGonagall, ne serait-ce que pour humilier ces abrutis de lions...

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Aucun serpentard n'irait se mettre en danger volontairement, surtout face au cerbère. C'était juste impossible.

...

Comment faire alors ?

...

Il était temps de passer au plan B.

Le lendemain, tous les 7ème années qu'il eut en cours eurent à brasser une potion qui dévoilait leur forme animagus, s'ils en avaient une. Il y eut des chats, des chiens, quelques loups, un cacatoès, un guépard, deux renards, un petit lapin, une chouette, mais pas de lézard bipède.

Ce fut un échec, mais il n'abandonnerait pas sa recherche, surtout sous les regards amusés des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Note de l'auteur: je préfère rappeler que c'est le point de vue du professeur Rogue dans l'analyse des maisons. Je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les gryffondors, serdaigles et poufsouffles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Patrouille nocturne

S'il y avait une chose que le professeur de potions n'appréciait pas particulièrement, c'était de surveiller les couloirs durant la nuit. Sérieusement, que de temps perdu ! Il pourrait faire de la recherche dans son laboratoire privé, corriger des parchemins... mais non, il devait patrouiller dans le château parce que ces cornichons d'élèves n'étaient pas fichus de rester au lit ou dans leur salle commune le soir !

Bon, au moins, c'était assez calme. A part Argus Rusard le concierge, Miss Teigne, quelques fantômes et quelques discrets elfes de maison, le professeur ne croisait personne.

Peut-être avait-il le temps de menacer Quirrel afin d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui et son éventuelle connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et surtout, comprendre comment un abruti pareil avait-il pu recevoir le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...

Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut une longue queue écailleuse noire avec une bande jaune disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Le lézard ! Cette fois, il l'aurait !

Le temps qu'il parvienne à l'endroit exact ou il avait vu la queue, l'animal était introuvable. Juste quelques traces laissées par les griffes de ces puissantes pattes arrières. Bon, c'était toujours une piste à suivre...

Il suivit les marques quelques minutes. Cette créature devait être sacrément rapide, et ses foulées impressionnantes. Il se rappelait toujours de l'affrontement contre le cerbère de Hagrid, et ces quelques traces n'étaient que des informations supplémentaires pour confirmer la dangerosité de cet animal.

Il entendit Miss Teigne miauler au loin et Rusard pester contre les jumeaux Weasley. Ah, çà faisait longtemps... Pas que çà lui avait manqué bien sûr... Il avait une réputation à tenir, et un lézard à retrouver.

Des aboiements puissants résonnèrent dans les couloirs, lui glaçant littéralement le sang : le cerbère ! Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte du troisième étage ! Oh non ! Il refusait de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à ce chien démoniaque !

"HHHIIIIIIIIIII !"

Par contre, ce cri suraigu lui était inconnu. Les aboiements se turent mais le cri désagréable continuait de retentir à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Le professeur soupira mais se dirigea en direction du bruit : qu'était-ce, cette fois ?

Il fit demi-tour quand il vit le professeur Quirrell fuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et c'était bien lui l'origine de ce hurlement hautement viril. Il haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna, ignorant volontairement l'autre sorcier qui, entre deux cris inarticulés, déblatérait à propos d'un monstre bipède noir avec des crocs et des griffes énormes.

...

Peut-être que cette bestiole n'était pas une aussi mauvaise chose, finalement...

Quand à Voldemort, qui avait eu droit à une vision de très près sur les crocs du monstre, se jura de ne plus jamais faire faire de tentatives nocturne à son hôte. Sérieusement, le cerbère était peut-être de la rigolade... Mais cette chose ! Et le pire était qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de récupérer le reste du turban qui avait été arraché pendant la course !

Vivement qu'il ait la Pierre et qu'il puisse obtenir son propre corps... Il n'en pouvait plus de cette maison de fous !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Gilderoy Lockart

Gilderoy Lockart était célèbre pour ses livres et son look. Et de son look, il en était extrêmement fier. Il lui fallait d'ailleurs des heures le matin pour se préparer et veiller à ce qu'il soit irréprochable.

Vêtements stylés ? Check.

Coiffure impeccable ? Check.

Teint parfait ? Check.

Dents immaculées ? Check.

Tout était prêt. Il pouvait se permettre de se présenter dans les couloirs et montrer aux autres à quel point il était exceptionnel.

Ces nouveaux collègues allaient être impressionnés et lui demanderaient sûrement ses secrets de beauté !

Bientôt, les élèves arriveraient et il serait admirés de tous pour ses prouesses !

Qu'est-ce c'était bon d'être un héros...

Il se pavana comme un paon toute la longueur du dîner, peut-être réussirait-il ainsi à attirer l'attention de cette superbe rousse de 7ème année de Poufsouffle... Qu'il était bête : bien sûr qu'elle viendrait à lui ! Il était exceptionnel après tout ! Qui ne voudrait pas de lui ?

Il frémit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement sourd, accompagné de claquement de griffes sur la pierre.

Prudemment, il se retourna et son regard croisa celui ambré d'un immense reptile noir avec une bande jaune horizontale, des griffes acérées et des crocs prêts à le dévorer !

Quel était cette sorte de dragon ?!

"Arrière, Animal ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face au grand Gilderoy Lockart !"

Il eut pour toute réponse un reniflement moqueur et la créature se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le faisant regretter son bref accès de bravoure.

"Je crois que c'est le moment où je fais demi-tour et je fuis..."

Le reptile se mit à rugir et à charger, faisant courir le sorcier à une vitesse que ce dernier n'aurait jamais crû atteindre.

Au détour d'un couloir, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave s'échangèrent une poignée de galions en ricanant :

"Même pas 2 minutes, je n'arrive pas à y croire... Se moqua Minerva. On n'est pas sauvé avec celui-là...

-Au moins, on aura un peu d'animation la nuit, se réjouit Pomona en comptant ses pièces. J'espère que Severus ne mettra pas la main dessus tout de suite. Depuis qu'il chasse cet indoraptor, nous sommes un peu plus tranquille : moins de remarques blessantes à tout va.

-Il faut dire que ce lézard n'est pas prêt de se laisser attraper. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une classe à 8h demain matin et si je ne veux pas mettre des retenues dès le premier jour, il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

-Que Merlin nous préserve d'une Minerva en manque de sommeil..."


	7. Chapter 7

Patrouilles nocturnes 2 :

Comme d'habitude, le sombre professeur de potions arpentait les couloirs du château la nuit, pour plusieurs raisons :

-parce Dumbledore l'obligeait à le faire

-parce qu'il y avait toujours un voire 2 petits malins qui se promenaient la nuit alors qu'ils devraient être au lit

-parce qu'il voulait mettre la main sur Potter et le faire exclure une bonne fois pour toutes

-parce que Rusard et lui étaient en compétition pour savoir lequel des deux arrivait à surprendre le plus d'élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs la nuit

-parce qu'il avait un foutu lézard géant à attraper

Et ce lézard n'allait pas s'attraper tout seul...

Même avec la menace de l'héritier de Serpentard en liberté dans Poudlard, l'étrange créature se promenait toujours, et il était toujours impossible de mettre la main dessus. Bon, il devait avouer que celà animait un peu les patrouilles quotidiennes et qu'il y prenait presque plaisir à pourchasser cet étrange animal.

Pourtant, ce soir, il devait avouer que l'animagus avait fait fort...

Terroriser 3 poufsouffles au point qu'ils se sont mis à jeter des sortilèges dans tous les sens, çà il pouvait encore comprendre.

Exterminer les lutins de Cornouailles lâchés par Lockart, c'était parfaitement logique, même si le maître des potions aurait préféré récupérer des ailes en meilleur état pour ses potions.

Renverser des armures avec Peeves... Il pouvait admettre que c'était amusant aussi.

Pouchasser Lockart dans les couloirs alors que ce dernier se mettait à hurler d'une très virile était un spectacle dont Severus n'était pas prêt de se lasser.

Le voir comploter avec d'autres animaux vivant dans le château l'inquiétait un peu mais tant que ses Serpents étaient épargnés, tout allait bien (ils ne le seraient pas).

Mais... Pourquoi ces livres déchiquetés au milieu du couloir en face de la classe de Défense ?

Sérieusement, il en était impossible de reconnaitre les couvertures.

Curieux, il attrappa un des livres et le souleva. Plusieurspages s'en détachèrent et un morceau de la couverture se décrocha également. Oh... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

...

"Flâneries avec les trolls" par Gilderoy Lockart.

...

Le professeur hésita à y mettre le feu.

...

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour le voir...

Il agita sa baguette et la pile de livres prit feu presque instantément. Un cri animal le fit presque sursauter et il vit au loin le lézard noir qui regardait les livres bruler d'un air déçu.

"Il manquait un petit quelque chose à cette pile de déchets. Annoça le maître des potions. Je n'ai fait qu'améliorer la chose."

Le reptile grogna et s'éloigna au pas de course.

"Je laisse passer pour cette nuit mais je vous aurai la prochaine fois !" Lança le sombre sorcier, bien décidé à protéger sa fierté.

Severus reprit sa patrouille et pesta en se disant qu'il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour pourrir la vie de son collègue de Défense conte les Forces du Mal.

...

Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe aussi...


End file.
